Life in Lopez-Pierce family
by chelseahopexoxo
Summary: The Lopez-Pierce family are still in Lima and go to Mckinely. This story basically revolves around the Lopez-Pierce children with the Quam, Finchel, Tike, Klaine, Puckcedes, and Sugartie kids on the side.
1. Profiles

*Triplets

-Twins

Brittany and Santana.

After high school both of them went to New York. Brittany went to Julliard for dancing and Santana NYC for Singing. They both made it big in New York but now have moved back to Lima to be with family. They married a year after high school and have been together ever since. Together they had 8 kids.

*Dylan Marc Lopez-Pierce (17 years old, Brittany's biological son.)

*Lachlan Mitchell Lopez-Pierce (17 years old, Brittany's biological son.)

*Stephany Lilie Lopez-Pierce (17 years old, Brittany's biological daughter.)

-Elliot Patrick Lopez-Pierce (16 years old, Brittany's biological son.)

-Bethanee Kennaadie Lopez-Pierce (16 years old, Santana's biological daughter.)

-Teagin Vannessa Lopez-Pierce (15 years old, Brittany's biological daughter.)

-Sidney Todd Lopez-Pierce (15 years old, Brittany's biological son.)

Mikaela Melanee Lopez-Pierce (13 years old, Santana's biological daughter.)

Quinn and Sam.

After high school Quinn went to Yale, Sam followed her but worked as a football coach at a high school in New Haven. They both moved back to Lima after Quinn graduated. They married 2 years later and had 5 kids.

-Xavier Luther Evans (16 years old)

-Allina Marae Evans (16 years old)

Charlie James Evans (15 years old)

Jake Leigh Evans (14 years old)

Taylor Jack Evans (13 years old)

Rachel and Finn.

After high school Rachel went to NYADA, while Finn stayed in Lima and owned the tire shop. Rachel became a Broadway star but when her fathers died in a plane crash, she moved back to Lima where she reunited with Finn. 3 years later they were married and now have 4 children.

Chauntelle Barbara Hudson (17 years old)

-Leeah Hollee Hudson (16 years old)

-Riely Kade Hudson (16 years old)

Oriana Lacee Hudson (13 years old)

Tina and Mike.

After high school Mike went to Julliard with Brittany and Tina went to NYU to study acting. After Mike and Tina both graduated they moved back to Lima. They married 6 months later and had 3 children.

Cameron Luke Chang. (15 years old)

Whitnee Tiffaney Chang (14 years old)

Winter Lucce Chang (13 years old)

Blaine and Kurt

Kurt of course went to NYADA and Blaine went to NYU to study Singing. They both also made it big in New York but wanted to settle down with family and have children so they moved back to Lima and had 5 children.

Matthew Edward Hummel-Anderson (17 years old)

-Drayson Benjamin Hummel-Anderson (16 years old)

-Allie Rachelle Hummel-Anderson (16 years old)

- Jaide Lucida Hummel-Anderson (15 years old)

- Jaida Kelly Hummel-Anderson (15 years old)

Mercedes and Noah.

Mercedes and Noah both decided to stay in Lima together and go to community college. They were married 2 months after graduating. They had 4 children.

Maddison Maree Puckerman. (17 years old)

Alexandra Gabriella Puckerman (15 years old)

Christopher Andrew Puckerman (14 years old)

Oliver Caleb Puckerman (13 years old)

Sugar and Artie.

Sugar and Artie moved to New York together and Artie went to NYU to direct. He became a famous director but in the end they decided to move back to Lima and were married 2 years later. They had 3 children.

Hannah Hope Abrams (17 years old)

-Kayleigh Sara Abrams (16 years old)

-Cody Tyler Abrams (16 years old)

**_Relationships between children._**

Bethanee Lopez-Pierce & Xavier Evans – 1 year

Oriana Hudson & Elliot Lopez-Pierce- 1month

Stephany Lopez-Pierce & Riely Hudson-6months

Allina Evans & Cody Abrams- 2 years

Sidney Lopez-Pierce & Allie Hummel-Anderson- 9 months.

Best friend groups.

Dyl Lopez-Pierce, Lachie Lopez-Pierce, Matty Hummel-Anderson.

Steph Lopez-Pierce, Chauntelle Hudson, Maddi Puckerman, Hannah Abrams.

Elli Lopez-Pierce, Xav Evans, Riel Hudson, Dray Hummel-Anderson.

Beth Lopez-Pierce, Allia Evans, Lee Hudson, All Hummel-Anderson, Kay Abrams.

Tea Lopez-Pierce, Jai Hummel-Anderson, Jai K Hummel-Anderson, Alex Puckerman.

Sid Lopez-Pierce, Char Evans, Cam Chang, Cod Abrams.

Whit Chang, Win Chang, Mik Lopez-Pierce, Ori Hudson.

Jay Evans, Tay Evans, Chris Puckerman, Ollie Puckerman.

**Alright. These are just the profiles of the kids so you know everything. The story starts next chapter. Im sorry in advance if it takes me a while to update in between chapters but i plan on trying to update at least once every two days! Review, so i know what you guys want to happen in this story, i have a couple of plots planned but still want more xxxoxo **


	2. Chapter 2 Introduction

*Lopez-Pierce Home*

Santana was frantically running around the entire house trying to wake her children up to get ready for school.

"Everyone up! Now!" Santana yelled over and over.

"Mami stop yelling! We are all awake and have been for the past hour!" Sidney told Santana as he came down the stairs completely ready for school.

"Well where are the rest of you then?" Santana asked.

"Mami you're losing it. Beth, Steph and Dyl are already driving to school like they are this time every morning. Tea and Lachie are in the kitchen eating breakfast and Elli and Mik are on the couch right next to you." Sidney replied.

Santana looked to her left and saw Elliot and Mikaela on the couch watching TV.

"You, don't be a smart ass "she replied to Sidney "and you two in the kitchen now." She told Elliot and Mikaela.

They all went into the kitchen to join Teagin and Lachlan. Once they were all there, Santana did a head count. Teagin, Lachie, Sidney, Elliot, Mikaela. All 5 were there.

"Mami?" Teagin asked.

"Yes hija?" Mami replied.

"Where's Mom?" Teagin asked confused.

"She and Uncle Mike had to be at the studio early to sort out some things." Santana replied answering Teagin's question. Brittany and Mike owned a dance studio for children under 18 and had to be there early to work on a new dance routine for the 5 years old finals.

"Oh and Mami, there's a party tonight at the Abrams, can we go?" Elli asked Santana.

"Okay, yes but car arrangements?" Santana asked her kids.

"We have already asked the Trips" Beth told her Mami using the family's nickname for Dylan, Lachie and Steph.

"And?"

"Beth and Tea are going with Steph, Sid and Elli are going with Lachie, and I'm going with Dyl." Mikaela stated.

"Okay what time?" Santana said after giving in.

"7:00" Sid told her.

"Okay, that's fine but now everyone in the car! Time for school!" Santana stated to the 5 remaining kids.

They soon were all in the car on their way to school. As usual there was Teagin and Sidney fighting over the music, Lachie and Elliot talking about the hottest chicks in school, and Mikaela sitting there texting and listening to her own music. This was what happened every morning.

They had now arrived at the school, everyone jumped out of the car waving goodbye to Santana as she drove off. The Lopez-Pierce children ruled McKinley High school. They were hot, popular, and had Santana's bitchy attitude. Whenever they walked down the hallway, everyone parted for them. The other students knew not to cross over the Lopez-Pierce kids unless they wanted to be branded loser for the rest of their schooling at McKinley.

Teagin, Beth, Steph, and Mikaela were all cheerleaders. Beth being the captain. Lachie, Sidney, Elliot, and Dylan were all football players. Sidney being the captain even though he was only 15, he was still the best player they had.

The bell for first period went off. They all separated and went to their first classes.

_***Lunch***_

All the Lopez-Pierce children always hung out together during lunch. They all sat at the glee table. Yes they know, Glee club is incredibly geeky, but they loved it.

"Hey babe, going to the party tonight?" Xavier asked his girlfriend, Bethanee as he kissed her.

"Uh yeah I should be, can't wait!" Bethanee said as she kissed him back. Xavier Evans and Bethanee Lopez-Pierce. When you heard these two names, what came to mind was, inseparable. It was true these two love birds were always together. They loved each other insanely and would do anything for the other.

"Me either, I gotta go but I'll see you tonight babe!" Xavier told her as he left the cafeteria.

Bethanee joined in the conversation happening at the glee table.

**_*Glee club*_**

Sidney walked in a little late and sat down next to his girlfriend, Allie Hummel- Anderson. They had been dating for 9 months and he loved her more than anything else.

"Okay, this weeks assignment is love. Now we know that there are some couples in this room who think of eachother when they hear the word love. So by Friday i want everyone to have sung a song about or to someone with the main idea of love." Mr Schue told the class.

Sidney already knew what he was singing. After 1 more hour of glee, it was over. Everyone left to get ready for the party at the Abrams that night.

**_Yay. Second chapter! Okay something else i have to add. Im from Australia so when you are in grade 8 you are in highschool, So you can be 12 turning 13 when you're in highschool. Review guys! i love you? i wanna know what you guys want! please? xoxoxoxoxo_**


	3. Chapter 3 Party Disaster

"Heey babeeeeee!" Bethanee slurred at Xavier as he arrived.

"Bethie, are you drunk?" Xavier asked his girlfriend.

"Maaaybbbbeeeeeeeeee! Wannaaa goo somewheerrreeeeee and yyouu knowwww… fuccck? " Beth slurred back.

"Babe you're drunk. I couldn't take advantage of you like that." Xavier told her. He wanted to but he knew he couldn't.

"Yeeesss yyouu coullddd!" Bethanee told him as she dragged him up the stairs. Leeah watched this scene happen. She had always had a huge crush on Xavier since they were 6 when Xavier kissed her under the big oak tree.

"Jealous much?" Riely said as he walked past her. He knew everything about his twin and she knew everything about him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Leeah told her brother, lying through her teeth

"Do you know how bad of a liar you are?" Riely told her as he walked off.

"Whatever." Leeah told herself.

Across the room there was Sid and Allie Hummel-Anderson making out on the couch, both heavily drunk. Steph and Riely making their way upstairs, both as well heavily drunk, Elliot and Oriana Hudson standing around awkwardly together, again both heavily drunk. The rest of the Lopez-Pierce kids all were drunk. They followed in their mami's footsteps, getting drunk at every party till they could barely stand. At that time Bethanee and Xavier came back downstairs, both a mess. Everyone knew what they had been up too.

Everyone after that started dancing. Like their Mums the girls each had a drunk personality.

Bethanee was the slutty drunk, Steph was the angry girl drunk, Teagin was the happy girl drunk, and Mikaela was needy girl drunk. So Beth was up on a table basically stripping, Steph was yelling at Riely for stealing her virginity, Teagin was laughing her head off, and Mikaela was trying to have sex with Taylor until Oriana dragged him away.

*1 am*

"Dyl! Lachie! Teag? Sid! Lopez-Pierce niños!" Bethanee yelled throughout the party. All the kids came.

"Time to go! I'll drive!" Bethanee told her brothers and sisters. They all left and went to Beths car. Her car only sat 5 but they all just decided to squeeze and not wear their seat belts. They were so drunk they didn't know what they were doing. They all were texting and had the music so loud they couldn't hear anything around them. Next thing the heard was the screeching of tyres and a loud bang.

**_Sorry. i know it is kind of a cliff hanger. i assure you though that nobody dies. Review! Im having heaps of fun writing this and i hope you guys are enjoying it. Next chapter revolves mostly around Bethanee, just a heads up. xoxoxoxoxoxo_**


	4. Chapter 4 After

When Beth woke up she was surrounded by 7 strange people. She started to freak out and was scared because she had no idea who any of these people were.

"Oh mi dios. Mi bebé. Ella está viva. Te echamos de menos. ¿En qué estabas pensando ustedes? Estoy tan enojado, pero estoy tan aliviado." A Latina lady about in her mid-30's yelled at her.

"What? Who are you?!" She yelled back at the Latina lady.

"W-what? Nurse!" The Latina yelled out the door.

A nurse ran in with a doctor.

"Uh Bethanee, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Who are you? And who's Bethanee?"

"Okay. We will have to run some tests and find out what's going on. "The doctor told the Latina lady and another lady with long legs and blonde hair, both were in tears.

Hours later the doctor came back with the tests.

"Okay, it seems like Bethanee cannot remember anything or anyone or even herself, if we're lucky she might be able to remember someone or something. To know for sure we would like her brothers and sisters, Xavier, and her friends to come in and try and see if she remembers any of them." The doctor told Santana and Brittany.

"I'll go first" Steph told her parents. Beth and Steph had always been best friends. Beth had to remember her she just had to.

Steph walked into the room, hoping and praying she remembered her.

"Hola nena, me recuerdas?" Steph asked with hope

"No, I don't know who you are, I'm sorry. Should I?"

"Yeah, I'm uh your sister, and we're best friends."

"I don't have a sister. I'm an only child." Bethanee told her confused.

"No you're not. You have 3 sisters and 4 brothers. One of them in a critical condition"

"Wow mum and dad are such liars. Why is one of my so called siblings in a critical condition?"

"You don't have a dad, you have two mums, and your sister, Teagin, has some brain problems and is in a coma, doctors say she may never wake up. One of your other sisters and on of your brothers have broken bones, all because we were all stupid enough to drink and drive."

"Who's the idiot who drove 7 drunks?" Bethanee scoffed.

"You were, Bethanee."

"Okay, I'm not an idiot, I would never do that, and who's this Bethanee everyone is talking about?"

"You're name is Bethanee."

"No, it's not. My name is Kendel." Bethanee told her sister.

At that point Steph left and sent Sidney in.

"Hey Bethanee, member me?"

"No sorry."

"I'm your brother Sidney."

"Oh well. Did you get hurt?"

"Not really. Ill survive, just a couple of broken ribs."

"That's good."

"So nothing? Don't remember me at all?"

"Nope."

With that Sidney left and sent Mikaela, Dylan and Lachie in.

"Hi Beth!" Mikaela said as she bounced over to Beth.

"Let me guess, you're my so called siblings?" Beth said as she rolled her eyes

"Yes? Don't remember any of us?" Dylan asked.

"Nope, but you two look similar to a girl who first came in."

"Yeah, we are triplet Bethanee." Lachlan told her

"Will people stop calling me that? My name is Kendel!" Bethanee yelled at them practically yelling.

"Okay 'Kendel' we are going to go and send someone else in." Mikaela told her.

Next Elliot walked in.

"Hey slut. Member me?"

"Hey! I'm not a slut! Who are you to call me that?!"

"It's a joke. And I'm your twin brother."

"But we look nothing alike."

"Ferturnial"

"Oh, well are you the last of my ginormous family."

"Sort of. Your last sister Teagin she's the one in the coma, she's Sidney's identical twin."

"Wow lots of twins and triplets in this family"

"Yep. Defiantly so don't remember me?"

"Nope."

Elliot looked down sadly and left.

"Hey Bethie." Xavier greeted Bethanee as he entered the room.

"Hello."

"Do you remember me?" Xavier asked. He was crossing his fingers that she did.

"Umm no. Who are you?"

"I'm uh your boyfriend." Xavier told her looking down almost in tears.

"You are? You're cute."

"Thanks. We have been dating for a year." Xavier told her proudly.

"Oh, it's strange I don't know you."

"Yeah... Well can you tell me anything that you remember?"

"I remember a boy for some reason, he is the only person I know. "

"Oh.. so he is important to you?"

"Yeah I suppose so,"

"Well what's his name?"

_**Sorry for any spelling errors! And yes i know this chapter was crappy i had a major writers block! i need reviews so i know what to do next! And who should beth remember? Review! xoxoxoxo**_


	5. Chapter 5

*Glee club*

"Okay guys, by now I think everybody knows about the Lopez-Pierce's accident, but don't know the full details. Teagin is in a critical condition and may never wake up from her coma and Bethanee… Bethanee remembers nobody." Mr Schue stated to the glee club

Everybody looked sad and upset about this news.

"So this weeks assingmnt is decicated to teagin and bethanee. Does anybody have anything prepared for this week's assignment?" Mr Schue asked trying to lighten the mood.

" I do." Sidney says from the back of the room.

"Take it away Sid"

"This song goes out to my twin sister Teagin. Im praying every night for her recovery. I miss her so much. She is y best frind, the one I turn too when im upset or need advice. If she were here right now she would know exactly what to do.. I know this song isabout the n you love dying but to me it feels like she's gone because I know after this she will neer be the same again.. that is if she survives… so this ones for you Teag." Sidney says almost in tears.

"Na na, na na na, na na

I miss you, miss you so bad

I don't forget you, oh it's so sad

I hope you can hear me

I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away

Was the day I found it won't be the same

Oh

Na na na na na na na

I didn't get around to kiss you

Goodbye on the hand

I wish that I could see you again

I know that I can't

Oh

I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away

Was the day I found it won't be the same

Oh

I had my wake up

Won't you wake up

I keep asking why

And I can't take it

It wasn't fake

It happened, you passed by

Now you are gone, now you are gone

There you go, there you go

Somewhere I can't bring you back

Now you are gone, now you are gone

There you go, there you go,

Somewhere you're not coming back

The day you slipped away

Was the day I found it won't be the same no..

The day you slipped away

Was the day that I found it won't be the same oh...

Na na, na na na, na na

I miss you…."

Sidney then runs out of the room in tears.

Everyone else in glee was in tears aswell. Nobody not ven his brothers or sisters had ever seen Sidney cry, not even a little tear, they all thought he was the big tough guy. They all knew he missed her more than anyone in the whoe entire world.

*At the hospital.*

After running out from glee Sid ran staright to the hospital, he always went there when he issed his twin or needed to get out some of hos emotions.

"Hey Teag, so its been 2 weeks since that god damn party. If only I could go back, I would have never of let you in that car. I was going to sit where you sat in the ccar but you said "No! this is my spot!"" Sid smiled to himselfthinking of how in every car Teag had to sit in that same spot otherwise she was scared something bad woud happen. " I wish you would just wake up, I miss you so much, I miss my best friend. Teagin Vannessa Lopez, please wake up." Sidney then just brok down and sobbed into his hand, with his other hand he was holding teagins hand, hoping fotr just one squeeze or sign to show she could hear him. The he felt it. A little tiny squeeze.

"Teagin?! Teagin?! Nurse!" Sidney yelled through tears of joy.

The nurse came rushing in and Sidney told her about the squezeze.

"Sidney, are you sure you felt a sqeeze?"

"Yes im positive!"

"Okay ill go get the doctor." And with that she walked out

While waiting for the nurse and doctor to get back he heard something.

"Sid?"

**_Yes i know this chapter was short but i'm not being bothered with writing anymore so this will be the last chapter. xoxox_**


End file.
